leonardos_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Yogi! (2020 TV Series)
Yo Yogi! is an American animated series. It first aired in June 6, 2020 on Cartoon Network And NBC. This Is The Revival Of The Original Yo Yogi! And The Yo Yogi! Revival Is Rated TV Y7 FV To date, it is the first television series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear since the original Yo Yogi!.1 The Revival Is Created By Nicaraguan-American Pop & R&B Singer-Songwriter Leonardo Navarrete. And It's Serves As The Second Season Of The Original Yo Yogi! Series And It's Leonardo Navarrete's First TV Series. And It's First TV Series To Feature Leonardo Navarrete Productions And It's Animation Division Leonardo Navarrete Animation Studios Production Since Yo Yogi! Cancelled In 1992 17 Year Old Leonardo Navarrete Decided To Make A Revival Of The Series His Project Of The Revival Begin From October 26 To November 20, 2019 He Mailed His Project To Cartoon Network In Atlanta Georgia So The People Of Cartoon Network Would Begin The Revival, They Hired The Cast Of The Revival Such As Dan Aykroyd As Yogi Bear, Justin Timberlake As Boo-Boo Bear, Kath Soucie As Cindy Bear, Greg Berg As Huckleberry Hound, Justin Bazel As Snagglepuss, Kirk Cameron As Officer Smith, Rob Paulsen As Dick Dickie Dastardly, Billy West As Muttley, Bobby Moynihan As Augie Doggie, Taran Killam As Diamond Doggie Daddy Grey Griffin As Holly, Dan Glivezan As Cooler, Ruth Buzzi As Nose Marie, Robert Morse As Howler, Nancy Cartwright As Bright Eyes & B.J. Ward As Whopper Plot Taking place in Jellystone Town, And set after the events of the original series it features Yogi Bear and the other popular Hanna-Barbera characters including his friends Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, and Yogi's girlfriend Cindy Bear depicted as 14-year-old crime fighters. The gang hung out at Jellystone Mall owned by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy with Augie Doggie as his heir to the mall business, and now they are join forces with Yogi and the Gang. Yogi and the gang work at an agency called L.A.F. (short for Lost and Found) where they act as detectives trying to solve mysteries under the supervision of the mall's security guard Officer Smith. Since the characters were never seen at home or school, their homes & school were seen this time. Some of Yogi's other pals in the revival like Dexter, Dee Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Johnny Bravo, Holly Connor & The Pound Puppies Points of interest There are various locations in the Jellystone Town: * Jellystone Mall – The main setting of the series run by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy. * Lost and Found Detective Agency – Yogi and his friends work here under the supervision of Officer Smith. * Picnic Basket Food Court – A food court ran and owned by Loopy De Loop. This is Yogi's personal hangout. * Peter Potamus' Plant Palace – A plant store run by Peter Potamus and So-So. * Crooks 'N' Books – A book store run by Blabber Mouse. * Mops 'N' Tops – A wig and hat store owned by Moe and Joe Wendell. * The Invention Dimension – A computer store run by Secret Squirrel's uncle named Uncle Undercover. * Aunt Annie's Antique Antiquarium – An antique store. * Boot Borough – A shoe store. * Imovieplex – Jellystone Mall's movie theater. * The Broccoli Republic – A supermarket that is a pun on The Banana Republic. * First Jellystone Bank – Jellystone Town's bank. * Jellystone Prison – Jellystone Town's jail. * Jellystone Clock Tower – This was built by the town's founder Thaddeus P. Jellystone. * Jellystone High School '– A High School Were Yogi And His Friends Learn Here. * '''Yogi Bear's House '– Were Yogi Bear Live. * 'Boo-Boo Bear's House '– Were Boo-Boo Bear Live. ' * '''Cindy Bear's House' – Were Cindy Bear Live. * Huckleberry Hound's House '– Were Huckleberry Hound Live. * '''Snagglepuss's House '– Were Snagglepuss Live With His Guardian Major Minor. * '''Jellystone Puppy Pound – Were The Pound Puppies''' Live. * 'Augie Doggie And ''Diamond Doggie Daddy's Mansion '– Were Augie Doggie And ''Diamond Doggie Daddy Live. * 'Holly Connor's House '– Were Holly Conner, Katrina Stoneheart, Brattina Stoneheart & Catgut Live. Episodes Pilots '''Yo Yogi! Yogi Bear (Voice By Dan Aykryod) Yo Yogi!: The Movie ''' When A Teen Bear (Dan Aykryod) And His Friends '''Season 1 1a. Average Bear (Aired date: June 6, 2020) Yogi Wants To Be An Average Bear 1b. Dexter's Camping Trip (First Dexter's Laboratory Segement) Dexter Goes Camping With His Family 1c.The Curse Of The Salesman Yogi Made A Salesman 2a. Yogi's Brobot (Aired June 13, 2020) Yogi Wishes He Had A Brother 2b. Bubbles Makes A Movie (First The Powerpuff Girls Segment) Bubbles Decides To Make A Movie 2c. The Pinch Voice cast Kirk Cameron As Officer Smith Grey Griffin As Holly Connor, Katrina Stoneheart, Brattina Stoneheart, Dan Aykroyd As Yogi Bear Justin Timberlake As Boo-Boo Bear Kath Soucie As Cindy Bear, Secret Squirrel, Granny Sweet, Dexter & Dee-Dee's Mom Greg Berg As Huckleberry Hound, Moe Wendell (in "The Return Of The Clipper"), Joe Wendell (in "Return Of The Clipper") Justin Bazel As Snagglepuss Tom Kane As Professor Untonium Tom Kenny As Mayor, Narrator, Carl Chryniszzswics Mae Whitman As Little Suzy Kat Cressida As Dee-Dee Brenda Vaccaro As Mrs. Bunny Momma Bravo Tony Anselmo As Yakky Doodle Rob Paulsen As Dick Dickie Dastardly, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Wee Willie Gorilla (in Average Bear) Eddie Deezen As Mandark Dan Glivezan As Cooler Roger L. Jackson As Mojo Jojo Frank Welker As Precious Pupp, Snuffles Jeff Bennett As Dexter's & Dee-Dee's Dad, Johnny Bravo Billy West As Mayor Hokey Wolf, Muttley J.C. Chasez As Baba Looey, Pixie, Ruff, Reddy Jeff Bergman As Quick Draw McGraw, Neil Ross As Ding-A-Ling Amanda Leighton As Blossom Ruth Buzzi As Nose Marie Kristen Li As Bubbles Candi Milo As Dexter Taran Killam As "Diamond" Doggie Daddy, Pops Robert Morse As Howler Natalie Palamides As Buttercup John C. Reilly As Mr. Jinks Nancy Cartwright As Bright Eyes B.J. Ward As Whopper, Desert Flower Bobby Moynihan As Augie Doggie, Dixie Category:Yo Yogi! Category:2020 TV Shows